The Wammy's House Obsessions
by Fallenfool
Summary: It has been one year since Matt has left for gaming college. Mello has just gotten the latest letter from Matt, but it's not exactly what he expected.
1. Chapter 1

The Wammy's House Obsessions

The Note and the phone.

We close in on a house. Not a giant house. Not a small house. Just a house big enough to hold a black haired sweets loving 'adult', a white haired boy with an obsession with transformers, and a blond haired boy that seems to have an icebox filled with nothing but chocolate. The house is just big enough for the three of them and it seems like nothing else.

"Mello!! Open this door right now!"

"Why should I? You're just going to take my chocolate."

"No I'm not. I've got a letter that's addressed to you, but I don't know how someone got it."

Mello quickly opened his door and, took the letter, and hid back inside his room.

"What's all of this noise about?" Near asked walking towards Mello's door.

"You can come in Near, not you." Mello opened his door just a little so you could see one eye.

"Why can't I come in?"

"Because you're going to steal my chocolate bars. Near won't."

"Why don't you trust me dear child?"

"Because you've done it before." Mello opens the door and lets Near in then closes and locks the door.

Near sat quietly on Mello's bed like he normally does and looks around at the neatness of it all.

Mello falls into a chair while he's hugging the letter of his.

"So, what is that?"

"I guess you're not as smart as you would like everyone to believe."

"It's from Matt isn't it?"

Mello bit on his tongue. "Why, why must you take everything from me?"

"It's how I get my kicks. Plus why do you keep talking to him. He left like a year ago."

"Well why wouldn't I keep talking to him?"

"Well he probably found a girl at that gaming school of his. If he really cared, he'd come by."

"Well he can't. He'll tell me that in this letter."

"Well then open it."

Mello made a smug look on his face and opened the letter.

"Well?"

Mello's face became depressed and he handed it to Near.

"It can't be that bad."

Dear Mello,

Hey, how've you been? I'm sorry I haven't mailed in a while. In fact, I really don't understand why we're not using E-Mail. Near or L could easily open this and read all of our conversations. Anyway, to answer your question in your last letter, I don't know when I'll be coming home. I'm so busy right now, but I do have something to tell you. I've found someone special. We go perfect together. She's cute, funny, in all of my classes, and she loves all of the games I love. Well I'll tell you more about her next time. We're going go-cart racing today. Talk to you later.

I'll come home whenever I can,

Matt.

Mello sunk into his chair deeper. "Near, could you please get me a Chocolate bar?"

"Of course." Near puts the letter down and opens Mello's mini-fridge.

"I can't believe he found a…girl."

"Well why wouldn't he have?" Near takes a chocolate bar and hands it to Mello.

"Thanks. I really don't know why not."

"You're just jealous that someone is taking your Mailbox away."

(Matt's real name is Mail Jeevas)

"I'm not jealous" Mello opens the bar and eats a piece like normal.

"Of course you're jealous. You and Matt have been friends since forever."

"Ok…..so I may be a little jealous."

"Why don't you just call him?"

"He's probably out with her."

"I'm pretty sure he'll pick up for you."Near hands Mello a cell phone.

"Maybe you're right." Mello takes the phone and dials a number.

We are now at what seems to be a small apartment. There are two people in it. There is a red headed boy heading towards the back, and there is a blond female who is sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower, and then we'll go to that movie." Matt opens the bathroom door.

"Ok hunny. I'll just see what's on TV."

Matt walks into the bathroom and the shower starts up.

The Woman turns up the TV and the phone begins to ring.

The caller ID on Matt's cell phone says Mello.

"Mello huh?" The woman holds open the phone and presses the answer button.

"Hello? Matt, are you there?"

"Sorry, he's not available at the moment."

"Oh, well can you tell him to call me when he has the chance."

"Listen here bub. Matt doesn't care about you anymore. He's mine. So don't call back." The Woman hangs up.

We are back at Mello's room.

Mello's mouth hangs open a little as he says nothing.

"Mello? Are you ok?"

Mello remains quiet.

"Mello?"

Back at Matt's apartment.

"Dear, who was that that called?" Matt walked out of the bathroom drying his hair.

"Oh it was no one." The Woman looks through Matt's contacts.

"Well are you ready to go?" Matt throws the towel on the ground and puts his goggles on.

"Yes, yes I am." The Woman presses the top left button on the phone and deletes the Mello contact.

* * *

Well this is my first short chapter of my new fanfiction series. I really dunno exactly where this may lead. Happy, sad, or whatever. So I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll get around to writing chapter two whenever I can.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wammy's House Obsessions

Mello Wanka

"Mello! Open this door right now!"

"Go away L. I don't want to see anyone right now!!"

L banged on the door

"At least give me my chocolate cake back!"

"No! It's my cake now. Why should I share with you when I have no one to look good for?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just go away." Mello started to tear up at the eyes.

"If you give me at least one piece of my cake, I'll give you your favorite movie back."

"W-what? How did you get it?!"

"When I decided to buy a chocolate cake, I knew I'd have to get it back from you."

Mello threw open his door and slammed the cake onto the floor while taking the DVD.

"What the hell Mello?!"

Mello quickly slammed his door and locked it. He then ran towards his bed and fell crying onto the sheets.

Near comes walking out of his room rubbing his eyes and holding a transformer, like a little boy.

"What is going on here?"

"Mello threw my cake on the floor."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all?"

"Just go get another one of your cakes so all the yelling can stop."

"Fine." L walks away while mumbling to himself.

Near popped the head off of his transformer and pulled a key out. He unlocked the door, replaced the key and the head, and walked in.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Mello wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Near walked by him and sat on the bed.

"Go away Near!"

"Are you still upset about….well….you know."

"What do you think I'm crying about?!" Mello raised his head revealing his blood-shot tear-filled eyes.

Near sighed and said no more, but he takes the DVD and places it into the DVD player.

"What are you doing Near?"

Near remained silent and started the DVD, waiting for the main menu.

"Near!"

"Just shut up." Near presses the play button and the screen goes black.

"Please Near, not now…."

Near walks over and sits next to Mello on the bed.

"Near, please…"

"Mello, you need this."

The movie starts.

Smoke seems to engulf the screen and production titles and symbols appear and disappear. Six smoke towers appear on screen and then we rise up higher, more production titles appears. The top of the smoke tower appears and then slowly the view becomes engulfed in chocolate, and the title Charlie and the Chocolate Factory appears.

Mello appears engulfed in the movie. He moves against the wall hugging a pillow and remaining quiet.

Near joins him, but he holds his toy.

By the end of the movie, no one says anything.

Near fell asleep on Mello's shoulder half way through the movie.

Mello followed in the sleep not too long after Near.

They slept thoroughly through the night.

Mello woke up first the next morning.

"W-what happen…."

Mello noticed Near sleeping on his shoulder.

Near opened one of his eyes slightly and sat up straight.

"Near?"

"Yes?"

"What the hell?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You sleeping on my shoulder?"

"I got tired last night. I didn't know I fell asleep on you."

Mello sighed slightly, keeping his calm, and he heads towards the door.

Near rubbed his eye and followed Mello towards the door, and they both headed towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Near…..Mello."

L was standing in front of the stove making pancakes.

"Good morning L."

Mello and Near take seats at the kitchen table.

"Are you a little less Bit-"

L was about to finish his sentence, but Near threw the arm of his toy at his head.

"Can you give that back?"

L grumbled and handed it to Near.

"So, what did happen last night?"

"We watched Mello's DVD and fell asleep."

"Are you serious?"

Mello shot an angry look at L and he shut up.

A loud bing came from Mello's room.

Mello sat quietly as both Near and L looked at him.

"What!"

"You usually go running to your room when you get a new E-Mail."

"I don't really care right now."

L brings a plate of pancakes over tot eh table and then goes back for a bottle of syrup.

"So you're not going to even check it."

"I may. Just not right now. Whatever it is, it can wait."

L returned with the bottle and took a seat.

Breakfast went through without any words said.

Mello silently puts his plate in the sink and heads back towards his room.

"You can go, I'll clean up."

Near gets up and follows Mello towards the room. When he gets there, Mello is jumping on his bed.

"Mello?"

Mello immediately looses his train of thought and falls off the bed.

"Mello!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Read the E-Mail."

Near walks over to the computer and reads the message.

Dear Mello,

Guess who. I'm glad we've started using E-Mail. It's so much easier. Anyway, guess what…..I'm getting off of school and I'll be able to come back home for a week. I'll be there by Monday, so can you try and get my room ready for me? Sorry for asking. I'll probably be tired by the time I get there.

Sincerely,

Matt

"I bet you can't wait"

"Nope."

* * *

Hello everybody It's nice to be back on fanfic wth a new chapter. I've gotten a few good reviews on this series so far and well, I hope everyone likes this new chapter as much as the the first. So once again, i hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Fallenfool: Hello People!! Guess what….I'm cutting into the story line that you people must may like so much.

L: Hello.

Mello: Why must you do this now? Matt was coming!!

L: Where is Near?

Fallenfool: Either he didn't get the memo, or he just overslept I guess.

Mello: So I'm here, and Near isn't…. I'm first!!

Fallenfool: Doesn't count if he wasn't participating.

Mello: Of course it does.

Fallenfool: L, do you agree with me?

L: Of course.

Mello:-- ……What the Hell!!

Fallenfool: I don't really feel like going much higher than the rating I have right now.

Mello: So you're going to Bleep me out.

Fallenfool: Bleep, censor, whatever.

L:….You promised Chocolate Cake. Since Mello killed my last one.

Fallenfool: We'll get to that later.

L: Give me the cake, or I'll leave.

Fallenfool: Into the mob of fangirls that are waiting outside.

Mello: Wait…There are fangirls outside?

Fallenfool: Well you showed yourself in public. Do you think they wouldn't come?

Near: Let me in!! My plastic sword is about to break!!

Fallenfool:-- !! (runs towards Door)

Mello: Ha!!

Near: Thanks for all the help Mello, L.

Fallenfool: Near, just put your sword down and take your seat.

Near: You did know this was a limited Edition right?! You owe me a new one.

Fallenfool: Fine, whatever.

L: So why are we here?

Fallenfool: Well we're here to talk about the story, answer questions, and hide from the fangirls.

Mello: So can we get started and get this over with?

Fallenfool: Fine. Let's start with the fan mail and questions. First question.

………………

L: Well, start.

Fallenfool: I did. We don't have any.

Mello: What?!

Fallenfool: Well no one messages me or anything.

Mello: What about questions in the reviews!?

Fallenfool: Nope.

Near: This is such a waste of my time.

L: Seconded.

Fallenfool: Well at least I have thought of some basic questions.

1. How long will the series be?

Well, I want there to be at least 7 chapters, at the least.

2. Where do you get your chapter titles from?

My titles are based on the Chronicles of Narnia titles. Don't ask why, but I decided to go with them. Ex. The Note and the Phone is based off of The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. And Mello Wanka is based off of Prince Caspian.

Mello: Are you Serious?

Near: Really?

Fallenfool: I'm being 100 percent serious.

3. Who is 'Matt's Girlfriend'?

Well I haven' given her a name yet, but as I think I said in Chapter 1, she's a girl that goes to the same college as Matt.

Fallenfool: Well I don't feel like coming up with other questions. I'm feeling a little lazy, and I should be reading **your** questions. Plus I have a slight writer's block.

L: Can I have my cake now?

Alarm: Warning, Warning!! Perimeter Breach.

Near: Oh no! They must have followed me here!

Mello: You don't mean…

L: The Fangirls!!

Fallenfool: Computer, set up the secondary defenses.

Alarm: Secondary defenses armed.

Fallenfool: Well we're safe for now.

Mello: And if they get past the defenses?

Fallenfool: Then we're doomed. Well, you're doomed.

Mello: You're going to sacrifice us?!

Fallenfool: I didn't even get one fan mail. They're not going to attack me.

L: Well can I have the cake before we die?

Fallenfool: Yeah, it's in the Kitchen.

L: Where's that?

Fallenfool: 2 doors down on your left down the hall.

L: Aren't we trapped in here?

Fallenfool: That's not my problem.

L: I hate you.

Alarm: Secondary defenses breached.

Fallenfool: They're in the building.

Mello: We're going to die.

Fallenfool: Only if they find the room and get past the metal sliding doors outside that one.

Fangirls: Where are you Mello! Near!! I love you!! L, I want to touch your eyebags!!

Fallenfool: (whisper) They're getting closer.

Mello: Matt save me!!

Fangirls: I heard him!! They're in here.

(Banging on the door begins.)

Mello: (pulls out gun) I won't go down without a fight!! Wait, where is everyone?

(The vent cover on the air duct is pulled off and everyone but Mello is gone.)

Mello:-- !!

Fangirls: (pries door open and the wooden door begins to break)

Mello: I won't forget this!!

(Outside behind the house in a tree house.)

Near: Should we really have left him?

Fallenfool: Do you want to go back in there and save him?

Near: I'm fine.

L: So…Do you think they'll eat the Cake?

Fallenfool: No, they have Mello. They don't need cake.

L:Good, I'll get it later.

Fallenfool: Until then, pass me a cheese cube.

Near: I want one too.


	4. Chapter 4

(Title too hard to convert)

_Lace up your shoes : Eh Oh Eh Ohhh : Here's how we do : Run, baby, run : Don't ever look back : They'll tear us apart : If you give them the chance…_

"Mello, can I come in?"

"Sure, whatever."

Near walked silently into Mello's room.

"Is there something you want?" Mello asked as he was digging through his closet.

"I see you're getting ready for Matt?"

"Duh."

_Don't say we're not meant to be : Run baby run : Forever we'll be : You and me : You and me : You and me._

"Near, can you go put the song back on?"

"Uh, sure." Near walks over to the stereo and presses the back button to restart the song.

"Thanks." Mello pulls out a shirt and throw it on his bed.

_Check yes Juliet : Are you with me? : Rain is falling down on the sidewalk : I won't go until you come outside._

"So what are you going to wear?"

"Don't you see me looking through my closet?"

"You don't have to be mean."

"Well don't ask stupid questions.

"What time is he supposed to get here?"

"….Around noon-ish."

"You don't know do you?"

"Shut up. He's going to call."

Meanwhile

"Where is that contact?" Matt was looking through his cell phone contact list.

Back to Near and Mello

"He's going to call eventually."

Near sat quietly in a chair and just listened to the music playing on Mello's stereo. Songs continued to play one after another. Soon the songs began to come to an end.

"Why the hell hasn't he called?" Mello was storming around his room

"Maybe his phone is dead."

"His phone is always charged. He promised me it would always be just in case I wanted to call him."

"Maybe he's just running late."

"Then he would've called!"

Near remained silent.

"I'm…sorry."

"It's ok."

"Why don't you just call him?"

"I…just can't."

Near was about to say something when the sound of a car pulling up was heard.

Mello's attention was caught first to the sound. "Get out!"

Near quietly but quickly moved out of the room.

It only took Mello a few minutes to change and brush down his hair. By the time he was done, he ran out of his room.

"Mello." Near tried to grab his arm before he reached the front room.

Mello brushed off Near's hands and continued walking towards the front room. He walked without missing a beat and then when he reached the room, there he was. Watari, holding a cake for L.

"Oh, hi."

Mello remained silent.

"Do you need something Mello?" L took the cake.

"It's uh, nothing." Mello walked back towards his room.

"I tried to tell you." Near stood in his doorway.

Mello continued towards his room, and then silently closed the door behind him.

"Mello?"

Mello slumped down right there on his side of the door.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Go away Near."

"It's not Near."

Mello quickly jumped up at the sound of the voice and threw his door open. "Matt!"

"Hey Mello."

Mello quickly jumped and threw his arms around Matt's neck, embracing him in a hug.

"Did you really miss me that much?"

"Duh!" Mello removed his arms and looked at matt.

"What, is there something on me?"

"No it's not that, but there seems to be something different."

"What do you-"

"Matt hunny?"

That voice was all too familiar to Mello. At that moment he heard that voice a girl wearing a tank top, jeans, basic sneakers, and had a curly style blonde hair came walking down the hall.

"Oh, hey."

"That weird guy eating the cake scares me."

"That's L hunny."

"Oh. And who's this?"

"Oh, this is Mello. Mello this is Christie. She's my girlfriend."

Mello was filled with rage at the very sight of her, but after hearing the word girlfriend, he almost flipped. Clenching his fist and teeth he merely said "Nice to meet you."

Christie seemed to control her anger a lot better than Mello. "Hello"

There was an awkward silence, which was broken by Watari calling out to everyone "Dinner Time."

* * *

Hello People, it's Fallenfool. I cannot reveal my location until my next story interuption. Anyway, sorry it took me a little while to post this chapter. My life doesn't give me much time before I go braindead for the night. So yeah... Hope you enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

The Wammy's House Obsessions

The Reclining Chair

The tension became that of which could've been cut with a knife. There was a silence at the dining room table. The only noises heard were Watari setting the food on the table and the ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room.

"So, where did you meet this lady Mr. Mail?" Watari broke the silence as he placed a small plate of mashed potatoes on the table.

"We met at technical college." Christie politely placed a small napkin on her lap.

"How nice….." Mello did the same as Christie.

"Mr. Mihael. Be polite." Watari took his seat at the table.

"Whatever Watari." Mello slumped lower into his chair.

"Please go on Ms. Christie." Watari fixated himself properly and placed his napkin on his lap.

"As I was saying, we were going to the same college. I had the class right after Mail here."

Matt cringed as Christie said his real name for the first time, and he sunk a little in his seat such as Mello did.

Mello laughed a little as Matt did this, and he laughed a little too. Christie continued to babble on about how everything happened, all the emotions she felt, and how their first couple dates went. Watari listened properly as he managed to eat a meal with his almost constant nodding 'yes' or 'no' when Christie would ask a question. L slowly ate a small meal of sweets as Mello, Matt, and Near ate 'normal' food along with Watari and Christie. Every once and a while Mello and Matt would kid around as kids would, Mello would stick his finger down his throat when Christie would get to a mushy part, and at one point, Matt mouthed the words at a few parts in her story that he had apparently heard many times before, for he did not miss a word or beat. Near remained quiet throughout the entire meal, only eating a few bits and pieces of his meal.

"That is very interesting Ms. Christie." Watari slowly sat up, sort of stretching after the long story and meal. "You may all go wait in the living room while I get this all cleaned up, and if anyone would like some, I will prepare desert."

Everyone looked at each other. All of a sudden Mello, Near, Matt, and Christie all somehow synchronized at that one moment and said, "No thank you."

"I'll take their shares then Watari." L raised one of his hands in the air.

"Ok the Ryuzaki. I'll get right on it after I am done with the cleaning." Watari began to pick up all of the plates.

Everyone walked into the living room. L in front, followed by Christie, Matt, Mello, and Near in last. L took his place in his favorite comfy reclining chair, in his normal way, while everyone sat in their order on the sofa next to them.

"So Ms. Christie that was a rather interesting story, I didn't know Mail was the romantic type. Not to sound rude, but when he showed up on Valentine's Day before you began going out with a rose in his mouth, forgetting about the thorns, was pretty funny." L adjusted his sitting position ever so slightly to look at her.

"What was even funnier was when he tried to explain to the paramedics how it happened when he had the hole in his gums from when he took it out of his mouth."

Matt sighed and looked at Mello who was laughing at what he was hearing from L and Christie's conversation.

"You find that funny?" Matt punched Mello playfully in the shoulder.

"A little." Mello laughed slightly.

"It was rather painful."

"Anyway…" Mello changed the subject. "I still have all your old games you left here when you went to college in my room if you want to go play."

"I never turned down a challenge before."

"Then I challenge you to Super Smash Bros. Brawl."

"It's on!" Matt got up and walked towards Mello's room.

Mello followed Matt.

Near quietly got up and followed. So quietly, no one noticed he had done a thing.

Matt was the first into the room and the first to pick up the Wiimote/Nun chuck and start the game. Mello quickly grabbed the other set and readied himself for the game. Near grabbed the GameCube controller and plugged it into the third player slot.

"You're playing Near?" Matt looked curiously at Near because he never seemed to like Matt's video games.

"Yeah, I think I've gotten rather good."

The game started. Matt quickly picked Pikachu, costume with the goggles. Mello picked Snake, normal costume. Near picked R.O.B., normal costume. Matt picked the stage, Pictochat. It took the Wii a couple seconds to begin, and then the match began. Everyone seemed to be doing well, but it seemed as if Near was giving Matt a run for his money.

"When did you get so good Near?"

"Over the time you were gone, Mello let me play by myself sometimes. I can beat the computers on Nasty as long as I fight as R.O.B. I beat his All Star mode and his normal one player story mode."

"Really? I mean it, I never saw you as a video game type."

"They're ok, still not as much fun as my transformers. Pikachu has nothing on the Autobots."

"That's it. You're going to regret those words."

Matt and Near play vigorously. Mello quit playing at one point because he was tired of dying in-between the cross fire of the two's characters. In the end, Matt-10 wins, Near-11.

"I can't believe you beat me…."

"Well we were tied until the 20th match. You just seemed so easy on that last round."

"I was trying my hardest on that last round."

"Maybe you need more practice." Near seemed smug.

Before Matt could respond, there was a loud crash in the living room followed by the sound of Christie yelling. All three boys quickly ran out of their room and into the living room to see L flipped upside down behind the reclining chair, Watari trying to move the chair by himself, and Christie constantly repeating "I'm sorry."

"Let us get that Watari!" Matt ran towards the chair and started to move it.

Mello helped.

Once the chair was moved, Near moved quickly to L and help him back up.

"What happened?" Mello was confused.

Matt walked over to Christie and placed his arm on her shoulders.

"Well we were talking about all the funny things that have happened to us, when I noticed that he was sitting in a rather uncomfortable position. So I suggested reclining the chair back so he could relax. Before he said anything, I pulled that lever thing on the side and he somehow lost his balance…."

"….And I fell backwards off the chair onto the floor." L cut her off.

"It's ok Christine. It was a simple mistake."

L was about to say something, but he stopped himself from saying something he'd regret and walked quietly towards his room. The clock rang 8:00.

"Wow, we were back there for a while."

"Well I don't know about you three, but I just want to bathe and go to sleep for the night."

"Ok, Watari, could you please show Christie to my room?"

A look of shock appeared on Mello's face, you could tell he never thought of the possibility the two slept in the same bed together.

"Mr. Mail, will you two be sharing a room?"

"No Watari." Matt laughed a little. "We're not that far yet."

The look of shock left Mello's face but then we was sucked into thought at the word 'yet'.

"Mello you don't mind if we share a bed like old times do you?" Matt looked back at Mello.

"Of course not."

"Well that settles that. Christie, please go settle yourself into my room, there is a private bathroom in there already. Just bathe and go to sleep whenever you want."

Christie nodded and followed Watari towards the room.

"You know me and you never really got to accept your challenge." Matt looked at Mello with a smile as he headed towards the back again.

* * *

Whoo!! it seems like it's been so long since I've typed a new chapter. streaches a little Well this one I've actually been thinking about what happens, not just taking the ideas right off the top of my head. Even though I still did that. So yeah, this is one less thing I have to worry about. Now it's time to start worrying about when I'm going to make chapter 6. This fanfic will be the end of me. Anyway...i hope you enjoy. Oh yea!! The next chapter is going to be a story interuption, just to warn you all, and I need questions!! I have a few but I can use more. you ca either post your question in the review section or send an email to . Please put Wammy's question as the subject or whatever, or it will be deleted. So, see you next time


	6. Chapter 6

Fallenfool: It's time for Wammy Channel!!! Welcome everyone and this will be-

Near: So you're just going to pretend like all that time you were gone didn't happen?

Fallenfool: Shut up…..

Near: I mean, I'm not exactly sure how long you were actually gone, but still. It was a little while.

Fallenfool: Why are you on my case all of the sudden?

Near: Well you did sorta just leave Mello in that building with those rabid fangirls.

L: You did too.

Near: Shut up….

Fallenfool: Anyway…I guess I'm sorry. I had to leave home when Hurricane Gustav hit, I'm sure some of you know what I'm talking about, and then I started procrastinating. I kept saying 'tomorrow, tomorrow' and here I am. –sweatdrop- So anyway, I'm back. I have nothing new. This is the latest, but I do have some new ideas and such. I will get back to my normal schedule, one or two chapters a month. I will stick with my original chapter plan.

Near: Is that it? Is that your only reason?

Fallenfool: I will throw you out of this tree house.

Near: I'll behave.

Fallenfool: Anyway, question time. –waves arms around like anime game show host-

Near: -sigh-

Fallenfool: First question.

Aly says (I know it's an old question): Did you know Matt's name is pronounced like Mile and not Mail?

Fallenfool: To tell you the truth, I did not know that. Thanks. And look, a smile in the question xP

Chibichibimoonstar asks: Will Mello break them up... or will the relationship crumble down on its own?

Fallenfool: Ok, I know how I want to end, exactly, but I cannot reveal this information. You'll have to read.

Haku'sBest13 asks: CAN YOU GIVE L SOME MORE SCREEN TIME?!

Fallenfool: No need for Caps. Anyway, not to sound rude, but L isn't really a main character in here. So I can see what I can do, but I cannot make any real promises. He's mainly there to make the payments on the house and add a little extra humor.

Deal-wit-it wants to know: Did L ever get his chocolate cake back? And: How can Watari deal with the horrors of those three crazy people?

L: No, I did not get that cake back yet!!!!!

Fallenfool: Oh shush, and as far as Watari, I think he's out on an errand at the moment. That or, locked up in his room.

Last but not least, Shai-san asks: Is Christie going to get some kind of revenge on Mello?

Fallenfool: Well….Just so you know…..I cannot reveal that information. ^.^''

Near: Anyway, what are we going to do? We're still stuck up here.

L: And we don't have many sweets.

Fallenfool: I guess that means we have to go back in and get those fangirls out of my house.

Near: -puts on Star Wars Clone Trooper Helmet- I'm ready.

L: -Wipes feet with wet cloth- Same here.

Fallenfool: -grabs notebook and pen- Let's go!

L: Wait, is that a death note?

Fallenfool: No, why?

L: It's a black note book with Death Note written on the cover…..

Fallenfool: I got it off the internet.

L: They're selling those on the internet?!

Fallenfool: It's just a normal notebook. See –writes L's name in the note book-

L: Why did you do that?!

Fallenfool: I'm proving a point.

L: You're going to kill me!

Fallenfool: No I won't!

~Tree shakes and L falls out of Tree house~

Fallenfool: That was a fluke…..

Near: Sure it was….

L: Go die!!!!!!

Fallenfool/Near: -climbs down rope ladder-

Near: What is that notebook for?

Fallenfool: As the writer, I can write the fangirls out of my story. It's a very powerful weapon for a writer.

Near: If you say so.

Fallenfool: Anyway, next time, we get back to the story. Next time you will see me, Me, Near, and L will be back inside the 'nest' of the fangirls, risking out lives to save Mello. Also, if you didn't get the begging reference, I took the idea from Lucky Star. At the end of each episode, they have a Lucky Channel short. I kinda watched episode three before I watched this. So go check it out, it's an awesome series. That and DearS, even if it is a little perverted. Anyway, see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

The Wammy's House Obsessions

The Boy and His Toys

Mello woke up late in the morning, his hair in a mess.

Matt woke up soon after. Goggles turned off to the side. Apparently he sleeps with them on.

Mello quickly got out of bed and ran off to the bathroom.

"Crap! I forgot how long he takes in the bathroom. I'm screwed."

Matt brushed down his hair as best he could with his fingers and headed out of the bedroom.

But this story doesn't revolve around these two this time. This time, the story is of the one who hasn't had a big role in the story so far. This is the story of Near, the day before Christmas. Yes, it is Christmas Eve in the world once again. No one has really noticed, but Watari has placed all of the decorations up. Got Mello and Matt to help hang up the lights outside, but Near has not been able to do a single thing to help out yet. Even L went out shopping with Watari. This is the one time a year that he show's his face to the public.

Our story starts a little later after Mello and Matt had woken up. Later than when Mello got out of the bathroom, and before Matt could get in, they got everyone out of the house to go do some last minute Christmas Shopping. Leaving poor Near behind.

Near awoke in the early afternoon. He woke up and slowly sat up in his bed, rubbing his eye. He pulled the Transformers blanket back and had to, once again, search for his Optimus Prime's head. It fell off during the night. After a drowsy look around his room, he finally found it and then headed off to the bathroom. He did his morning duties and then proceeded to brush his teeth. He grabbed the Crest toothpaste out of his drawer. He took his Tooth tunes tooth brush and began to brush. He had rewired the thing, with a little help from Matt, and now it played the opening to Pokémon._ I want to the very best, the best there ever was._

Next, Near went into the kitchen. A note was left on the door,

Near,

We went out to go and get some last minute Christmas things. Don't worry, we grabbed your list. We didn't know when you were going to wake up and we didn't want to disturb you. If you wake up before we get back, please fix your own breakfast/lunch. Depending on when we get back and when you wake up.

-Watari.

"Thanks a lot guys." Near headed into the kitchen. When he was about to start eating, Christie emerged from Matt's room.

"Hey, didn't you go out with the others?"

"No, they left me here."

"Oh. I just wanted to go back to sleep." Christie had her hair straight down, no curls, and a tank top along with a pink pajama bottom.

"…..There are some Lucky Charms left in the box if you would like some." Near began to eat at his food, avoiding the marsh mellows, maybe saving them for later.

"Thank you." Christie got herself a bowl and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. They both sat the dinner table eating their cereal. There was an uncalming silence. Near sat there, examining all of the decorations.

"They're missing something….." Near said it so silent, that if there was just the slightest bit of noise, Christie wouldn't have heard it.

"And what would that be?" She out her spoon back down to her bowl and rested her head on her palm.

Near was caught off guard that she had actually heard him. "Oh…ummm…the Gingerbread House. L loves them."

"Then how about we make one?" Christie said with a smile. She had apparently already finished her meal.

"Are you being serious? Mello never used to let me help with anything around Christmas time. I mean, I always wanted to. I just never made it to obvious." Near's face lit up with a smile like none he ever had before.

"Of course!" Christie stood up and picked up her bowl. "When you're done eating we'll start. I'll get everything together."

"Ok!" Near said it with more enthusiasm than he would usually ever have.

"Darn it, we're missing a few things. I'll take care of this," Christie told Near as she picked up her cell phone and hit speed dial one. "Matty-Kins, you don't mind if I borrow your car for a little while right?....Thank you honey!! I owe you."

"Matty-Kins?"

"It gets him every time when I ask." Christie grabbed the keys off of the counter where Matt had left them and headed towards the car. Near followed, actually leaving his Transformer behind.

About thirty minutes later, the two returned with the necessary ingredients.

(For all those at home, this is the actual list of ingredients, in case you want to make some gingerbread men, this will tell you everything you will need to know.)

"6 cups all purpose flour, 1 and 3/4 cups sugar, 2/3 cups shortening, 1 tablespoon ground cinnamon, 1 tablespoon ground ginger, 2 teaspoons double-acting baking powder, 1 and 1/4 teaspoons salt, 1 teaspoon baking soda, 1 teaspoon vanilla extract, 1 eight-ounce container sour cream, and 2 eggs." Christie placed all of the ingredients on the kitchen table.

"What do we do first?" Near seemed excited.

"Ok, measure 3 and ½ cups of flour and the remaining ingredients into a bowl and use that mixer at a low speed. Make sure to get the sides and scrape the dough that may get stuck. We don't want any to go to waste."

Near smiled and plugged in the mixer and the beaters and began to mix everything in the bowl after Christie put in everything. Near mixed everything until Christie said it was enough and placed a large roll of plastic wrap on the table. They then placed the dough in necessary shapes after kneading it with the remaining 2 and 1/2 cups of flour. They then placed them on pans and placed them into the refrigerator for 2 hours until it was no longer sticky.

By the end of this process, Near was already wearing an oversized apron while Christie had her hair up in a bun. Near had flower all over his face, and maybe some in his hair, they couldn't tell. Christie had a small spot where some dough flew out of the bowl and hit her in the face. She had only laughed. They sat on the sofa while waiting for the gingerbread to refrigerate.

After the time was up they went back into the kitchen and removed the pan.

"Now for some homemade icing."

"Really?" Near was surprised.

"3 egg whites, 1/2 teaspoon cream of tartar, and 1 (16 oz box) confectioners powdered sugar" Christie placed all of the ingredients into a bowl and once again let Near mix. This time, it did not splatter everywhere. He mixed the icing for several minutes until it was smooth and thick.

"Now we ice the house."

They iced the house for almost an hour. Getting the gingerbread to look, with Near's measurements, like an exact replica of the Wammy's Orphanage.

By the time that everyone had returned, Near and Christie was sleeping on the sofa. Cleaned up and in their normal clothes and the gingerbread house was sitting on the kitchen table. There were 6 gingerbread men also laid down in front of the house. On the left most side, a gingerbread man that resembled Watari, then L, Mello, Matt, Near, and then Christie.

"Aww, look, I have gumdrop goggles."

The Wammy's House obsessions

The Last Kiss

It was Christmas morning. Everyone was sleeping. Not a single person awake. A cold breeze was blowing outside. The birds began to sing their song. Yes, everything was peaceful. Not a single soun…..

"It's Christmas!!" Mello jumped out of his bed and headed straight for the living room, ignoring his hair.

"It's too early for this." Matt walked out of bed, knocking on Near's door on the way.

Near grumbled a little to himself, making no sense. He slowly headed out of his room with his Transformer in hand.

L was already sitting in his 'reclining' chair with a camera, for he did not sleep.

Watari was in the Kitchen making a pancake breakfast.

Christie was the last into the living room, not counting Watari, her hair already done. Apparently, she had been up for a while, even though she was still in her pajamas.

Mello quickly began removing the presents from under the tree, into piles, those for him, and those for other people that weren't him.

Everyone had so much fun. Near got a few new transformers, plus a new Optimus Prime who's head didn't come off. He kept both of them. Matt got a new X-Box 360 plus some games (Gears of War 1 and 2, Left 4 Dead, Dead Rising, and a few others). L got a $300 gift certificate to his favorite pastry store (he had eaten all of his other gifts. He was happy). Mello got a $150 hair straightner plus some new leather clothes (maybe with the new straightner, he'll be in the bathroom a little less). Watari got book of I.O.U.s from the house (things like, cleaning, mopping, sweeping, cooking, etc.) Everyone was happy and talking with each other. Christie was sitting on the sofa watching.

"Christie, here." Near handed her a small hand wrapped box.

"What's this?" She took the box and looked at it curiously.

"Well you helped me make the gingerbread house yesterday, and since you can't be with your family this Christmas….I figured I'd get you something. L brought me to the store last night." Near had that innocent look on his face while he was holding his new toy in his arms.

"You didn't have to."

"But I did. Are you going to open it?"

Christie smiled and began unwrapping the present. Inside was a small box. In the small box, a sliver pendant was held in the velvet inside.

"C'mon, open it."

Inside the pendant was one picture that L had snuck when Near and Christie were passed out on the sofa the previous day.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She told near and gave him a hug. Near smiled and walked off to play with his toys once more.

"Here, let me help you with that," Matt said as he brought Christie into the kitchen and put the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you."

"Now, it's time for my present."

"You didn't have to. I mean, I didn't have time to go and get you anything."

Matt slowly lowered down onto one knee. "I know I haven't known you for too long but, Christie, will you marry me?"

Christie stood there stunned for a moment as Matt placed the ring on her finger. "……Matt…..Yes! Yes I would!"

Matt stood up quickly and Christie gave Matt a kiss followed by a hug. Watari walked in and saw this.

"Maybe I should step back out…."

"Watari look!" Christie ran over to Watari and shown him the ring.

"Congratulations!"

Christie looked at everyone in the living room and yelled. "Me and Matt are getting married!"

Everyone had happy smiles on their face, except Mello.

"Look everyone, it's snowing!" Near quickly ran to the open door and hurried out to the snow.

"No! You'll get frost bite!" Christie hurried after Near.

"Snow…." L walked out normally…..forgetting his shoes.

Watari hurried after L with a pair of slippers and a jacket for Near.

"Wow man. I never thought of you as the type to get married," Mello gave a slight laugh.

"Well, we all knew this was coming eventually."

"Yeah…."

"Is something wrong Mello?"

"You could always read me like an open book."

Mello walked over to Matt and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Please don't marry her."

"Why not?"

"Because…." Mello grabbed Matt's head and brought it closer to his. "I love you." Mello kissed Matt right there. They were standing behind the Christmas tree, no one outside could see.

When it was over, Matt backed up slightly from Mello.

"I've….got to go." Matt said and hurried outside. Mello stood there. Watching Matt hurry over to Christie. They then smiled slightly and hurried over to the car and left. L walked back in. Feet almost blue.

"Where did they go?"

"Matt suggested to Christie that they had to leave immediately and go tell her parents the news."

Mello stood there silent as L passed him up into the kitchen. A single tear rolled down Mello's cheek.

"Yum, pancakes."

* * *

Ok everyone, this is the second to final instalment of The Wammy's House Obsessions. The Last instalment will be that last story interuption. Please send me your questions. Oh yes, this is a two part. Duh. Two chapters in one chapter xP . There will, infact, be a sequel, for those dedicated fans. Well, farewell for now.


End file.
